Various garments have been proposed so as to provide a mitten for the hands of the wearer during cold weather or the like. Such devices include garments having gloves attached at the sleeve ends which can either cover or uncover the hands at the selection of the wearer. However, such garments have not disclosed mittens which are safely integrated into the garment when not in use. Moreover, when in use past garments have covered the hands which inhibited the easy grasping of articles by the wearer.
In response thereto I have provided an outer garment having a cuff construction at the sleeve ends presenting a cuff panel which is foldable between a first open position and a second closed position covering the wearer's fingers. Accompanying the cuff construction is a separate thumb cover which can either be depressed or extended relative to the sleeve proper when not in use so as to cosmetically hide the thumb cover. Purchase surfaces are presented along the exterior mitten surfaces which enable the covered hand to easily grasp articles or the like.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a garment having a cuff construction for selectably presenting mittens to the wearer.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, having a first mode in which the hands normally extend beyond the end of the sleeve and a second mode for covering the hands.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, having a separate thumb cover which can be selectably extended away from the sleeve for insertion of the thumb therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, wherein the thumb cover may be selectably embedded beneath the sleeve or extends along the sleeve so as to enhance the cosmetic appearance of the garment.
A further object of this invention is to provide a garment, as aforesaid, having purchase surfaces selectably presented at the ends thereof which allow the covered hands of the wearer to grasp objects,
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.